Wiki Life is Strange
'Sobre' Uma enciclopédia atualizada por fãs do jogo Life is Strange, desenvolvida pela DONTNOD Entertainment. Disponível para as plataformas PC, MAC, Linux, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 e Xbox One, Life is Strange visa revolucionar jogos baseados em histórias interativas com escolhas e consequências, permitindo ao jogador voltar no tempo. A protagonista do jogo se chama Max, uma aspirante a fotógrafa e sênior, que descobre que pode manipular o tempo após retroceder ao salvar sua velha melhor amiga, Chloe Price. Ao usar sua nova habilidade, Max tem premonições sobre uma tempestade que irá acontecer em Arcadia Bay. Ela e Chloe buscam pistas para descobrir o paradeiro de Rachel Amber, que misteriosamente se encontra desaparecida. Segundo jogo da série Em 12 de junho de 2017, na E3 2017Anúncio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm por IGN Brasil (realizada no centro de convenções de Los Angeles), foi anunciado um novo jogo da série, desenvolvido pela Deck Nine Games, um prequel chamado Before the Storm. A história do novo jogo passa-se três anos antes dos eventos do jogo principal, com a protagonista sendo a personagem Chloe Price 'do jogo original, e contará os acontecimentos anteriores ao primeiro jogo e a relação de Chloe com 'Rachel Amber. Terceiro jogo da série Anunciado em 10 de Junho de 2018, denominado como "As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit" se passará como um prequel e terá ligação com Life is Strange 2. Embarque nas aventuras imaginárias de Chris Eriksen, o Captain Spirit! Quarto jogo da série Em 18 de maio de 2017 foi anunciado o novo jogo de Life is Strange. Confirmado em 22 de Junho que irá se chamar Life is Strange 2 com novos personagens e uma nova história. A história gera entorno dos irmãos Diaz, Sean e Daniel. Devido ao trágico incidente ocorrido em Seattle, são forçados a fugir da sua cidade natal rumo ao México. Versão Mobile Em 12 de dezembro de 2017Life is Strange será lançado para smartphones a DONTNOD Entertainment anunciou a versão do Life is Strange para smartphones, primeiramente para iOS (em 14 de dezembro de 2017) e em Julho para Android (2018). Já estão disponíveis os episódios para iOS e Android, bem como a temporada completa. Em 11 de Setembro de 2018Life is Strange: Before the Storm chega aos celulares em 19 de setembro, a Deck Nine Games anunciou a versão do Life is Strange: Before the Storm para smartphones, para iOS e Android (20 de Setembro de 2018) e já se encontra disponível a temporada completa, incluindo o episódio bônus "Despedida". Conteúdo Está curioso sobre Life is Strange? Conheça os trailers logo a baixo! Life is Strange Life is Strange - Episódio 1 Trailer Life is Strange Episódio 2 - Fora do tempo Trailer Life is Strange Episódio 3 Trailer (PEGI) Life is Strange - Episódio 4 - TRAILER (Legendado PT-BR) Life is Strange - Episódio 5 - Trailer definitivo (Legendado PT-BR) Life Is Strange Anúncio Oficial para Mobile Trailer (Inglês) ---- Before the Storm Life is Strange Before the Storm Temporada completa Trailer (inglês) Life is Strange Before the Storm - Trailer de Lançamento do Episódio Farewell Despedida ---- As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit - Trailer - E3 2018 - LEGENDADO PT-BR ---- Life is Strange 2 Life is Strange 2 Anúncio da data do primeiro episódio Life is Strange 2 - Prévia Oficial Life is Strange 2 Trailer Oficial ESRB Life is Strange 2 - Temporada Completa Imagens'''Ordem: Life is Strange, Before the Storm, Captain Spirit e Life is Strange 2 Lifeisstrangeinicio.jpg Lifeisstrangefarolmax.jpg fotomaxeverydayheroes.jpg Maxrewind.jpg Chloeemaxnocarro.jpg Chloeemaxnoquarto.jpg Chloeemaxnostrilhos.jpg Blackwell Academy.jpg Maxnoquarto.jpg maxlisprescott.jpg EverydayheroesMax.jpg Maxevictoriachasenafesta.jpg prequeltremchloe.jpg Chloeejoyceprequel.jpg Batebocachloeprimeiro.jpg lis before the storm screen.jpg Chloeerachelprequel.jpg Firewalkprequel.jpg Chloequartoprequel.jpg Jogandocomnerdsprequel.jpg Chloeerachel.jpg CampusBlackwellVistaproincendio.jpg ChloeeRacheleParentesnasaladodiretorwells.jpg Chloeegrafites.jpg Chloedecabeçaprabaixo.jpg ChloeeDamon.jpg Rachelnapeça.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-03-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-02-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-01-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-05-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg The-awesome-adventures-of-captain-spirit-screen-04-ps4-us-06jun18.jpg LiS2ImagePromo1.png LiS2ImagePromo2.png LiS2ImagePromo3.png LiS2ImagePromo4.png LiS2ImagePromo5.png '''Créditos Life is Strange é uma marca registrada pela Square Enix Ltda. e Square Enix Logo. Todas as outras marcas registradas são de propriedade de seus respectivos donos. Life is Strange, As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit e Life is Strange 2, desenvolvido pelo estúdio francês DONTNOD Entertainment. Life is Strange: Before the Storm, desenvolvido pelo estúdio americano Deck Nine Games em parceria com a DONTNOD Entertainment. Conteúdo traduzido, predefinições importadas da página americana de Life is Strange Wikia.. Referências Categoria:Página Principal Categoria:Life is Strange